mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 514 - Teen-Age Strangler
The Short Is This Love? Synopsis A girl goes against the old-fashioned love of her parents (and very old-looking roommate), abandons her parents, and runs away with a new hookup. The short ends asking whether their love will last long or not. (It won't.) Information *This short was included on Shorts Vol 3, released by Rhino Entertainment on VHS in Janurary 2001, and on DVD in August 2004 as an limited time exclusive bonus for ordering MST3K: The Essentials from a specially created Rhino site. The Movie Synopsis A troubled teen with an undeserved criminal past is the suspect when young women start turning up around town dead and marked up with lipstick.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0059786/ Information John Humphries had never acted before doing this film. He has since said that he took his acting cues from Jo Canterbury, whom he knew had some acting experience off Broadway. So, as her performance became more teary and shrill, so did his.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0059786/ The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Mike tries to phone his grandma for help. He runs into problems with calling long distance from space and answering machines. Segment One (Invention Exchange): In Deep 13, the Frank-N-Forcer keeps Frank out of Dr. F’s way. On the SOL, the Waiter-Baiter attracts waiters so you don’t have to. Segment Two: Mike and the Bots read some e.e. cummings poetry and ponder the question, "What is love?" Crow wants to hear more about "hot love". The gang ends up pondering the nature of love, mostly in terms of famous celebrities. Segment Three: Crow of the Crow-Magnons and Tom of the Hovermothers want to rumble gangland style, but Mike intervenes by "rapping" with the Bots. Segment Four: Crow and Tom have a gadget attached to a pair of giant glasses that will make Mike act like Mikey from the movie. Mike wises up eventually, and takes sweet revenge on them. Segment Five: As the Bots go on Thanksgiving Break, lonely custodian Mike sings "I’m a Janitor". Back in Deep 13, Dr. F uses sawdust to clean up after Frank when he bounces along to the song. Stinger: "And he didn’t steal no bike neither...I did!" Obscure References *''"Ah, lunch at the Russian Tea Room!"'' The Russian Tea Room is a prestigious New York City restaurant. *''"Dead Kennedys!"'' The Dead Kennedys were an American punk band fronted by Jello Biafra. *''"Even Charles Whitman at age nine gets down!"'' In 1966, Charles Whitman climbed to the top of a bell tower at the University of Texas in Austin and began shooting random bystanders on the ground. *''"Doin' da butt!"'' A reference to "Da Butt", a 1988 song by Experience Unlimited that was featured in the Spike Lee movie School Daze. *''"Bored Straight!"'' A play on Scared Straight!, a 1978 television documentary in which a group of juvenile delinquents were led on a tour of a New Jersey prison to demonstrate the ultimate consequences of criminal behavior. *''"Watchtower!"'' A reference to The Watchtower, a magazine published by the Jehovah's Witnesses. *''"Oh, it's Andrew Dice Clay!"'' Andrew Dice Clay was a popular comedian during the early 1990s. *''"Free Huey!"'' A reference to Black Panther co-founder Huey Newton, who was accused of murder in two separate cases in 1967 and 1974. *''"Jonathan Silverman!"'' Jonathan Silverman is an American actor. *''"Looks like Operation Rescue!"'' Operation Rescue is a radical anti-abortion group. *''"k.d. lang is in their group!"'' k.d. lang is a Canadian country singer. *''"Next time on 'Sweating Bullets'! Crimetime After Primetime."'' During the early 1990s, CBS broadcast a series of late-night crime drama series (including Sweating Bullets) under the name Crimetime After Primetime. *''"They killed Vivian Vance!"'' Actress Vivian Vance was best known for playing Ethel Mertz on I Love Lucy. *''"Cornjob!"'' "Cornjob" was Joel and the 'Bots' nickname for a character in Gamera vs Guiron. *''"It's the Battle of the Network Sedans."'' Battle of the Network Stars was a series of television specials from the 1970s and '80s that pitted TV stars from the three major networks against each other in a series of athletic competitions. *''"You could learn a lot from a dummy."'' During the 1990s, a series of public-service announcements promoting the use of seat belts featured the comical misadventures of a pair of living crash-test dummies, and used the slogan "You could learn a lot from a dummy." *"He asked me! He asked me!" - A quote from Monty Python's Cosmetic Surgery Sketch *"Jew? I specifically heard him say Jew." A quote from Annie Hall *"Clang clang clang went the trolley." - Lyrics from from Meet Me in St Louis , because the soundtrack is similar to the trolley theme from Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood. *"You're not fully dead unless you're Zest-fully dead." Reference to a Zest soap commercial prominently featuring showers. Video Release *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino Entertainment August 2006 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 10, a 4-DVD set with Godzilla vs. Megalon, Swamp Diamonds and The Giant Spider Invasion. Collection 10 was discontinued shortly after release, due to rumored rights issues with Godzilla Vs. Megalon. *This DVD features an Outakes section, about 15 minutes taken from the Poopie! II tape. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Season 5 Category:Teen Exploitation